


她和她的終局之前

by onepiece0209



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Carol Danvers, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, post snap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onepiece0209/pseuds/onepiece0209
Summary: 原作者大綱：以我個人觀點，用短篇章節的方式，看終局之戰那五年的空白，幾乎都是短篇一發完結，有關Natasha，和那個彈指後，在她生命中發生的改變作者有話要說：在您開始閱讀前的小提醒：本系列可能對盾寡不太友善，請慎入譯者有話要說：廢話先說在前頭，這是我第一次翻譯，翻得不好，請見諒，這也是我第一次發文，歡迎指教與討論本篇原文來自https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443356/chapters/51096934，已得原作者授權，未經允許，請勿轉載
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers & Steve Rogers, Carol Danvers & Talos, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau (past), Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	她和她的終局之前

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long story short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443356) by [Amandjnx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandjnx/pseuds/Amandjnx). 



第1章：哭泣

哭泣。  
那是Natasha唯一能做的事。

在回到地球的航程中，誰也沒吭一聲。他們輸了。沒錯，Thanos死了，但他們也沒辦法把變成灰燼的人給帶回來。Steve試著想讓他的女朋友說些什麼，但她拒絕他為了安慰她所提供的任何眼神接觸或是碰觸，她只是坐在她的位子上，看著她面前廣大的太空，臉上維持著她一向的面具。她唯一一次從窗後那片空洞移開目光，是為了看那個她幾週前才認識的金髮女人。她看起來就像Natasha那樣，平靜無波，但有什麼東西在她榛果色的眼中閃耀著，那是種本來是紅髮的女人無法辨識的東西，但她想去找出來。

當他們降落後，某些人去了會議室，要對這確實是復仇者聯盟最慘烈的失敗進行匯報。Natasha對Rhodey低喃了幾個字後就回了房間，沒跟著他們。她關上房門的那一刻，所有的情緒頓時開了閘，她跪倒在地，試著對抗從口中傾洩而出的每一聲啜泣，幾乎因此而無法呼吸。她就這麼待著很長一段時間，還穿著她的戰服，忘了自己在哪，發生什麼事，直到有人敲她的房門，才同時想起自己是在復仇者基地的房裡。

「Romanoff，你還好嗎？」是個女人的聲音。選項不多，不是Pepper就是Carol Danvers。不是Pepper，她不會叫她「Romanoff」，她們的關係已經越過了那個階段。她清清喉嚨，擦掉臉上的淚水，站了起來。深呼吸過後，她打開門，發現金髮的人站在那裡，穿著她的太空裝，帶著關切的表情。她再次清清喉嚨，吸吸鼻子，「Ca……嗯，Danvers，嗨。」她的聲音隨著每一個字而顫抖，聽起來就像是她軟弱無力，她痛恨這樣。

「嘿，你可以叫我Carol。」  
「那，叫我Natasha吧。」

「好吧，Natasha，你怎麼樣了？」她靠在門框上，想了一下。她想得越多，就有越多眼淚威脅著要落下。最後她眨了眨眼，還是不可避免地讓一滴淚掉下。她好幾次想些說什麼，但什麼聲音也沒發出來，她只是沉默地低頭站著，而一個幾乎是陌生人盯著她看。「我知道那種感覺，要我離開嗎？你可能比較想一個人再，嗯，那樣。」當她一邊說話，那位太空戰士就一邊向前一步，一隻手搭在Natasha的肩上，捏了一捏。

Carol的聲音是多麼柔軟，她的觸碰多麼溫柔，Natasha覺得自己認識她一輩子了，她在她的身邊感到安全。她希望她留下，但也不想打擾她。她搖搖頭，深呼吸，「我，呃，能去叫Steve來嗎？拜託？」Carol柔和地微笑，「當然。照顧好自己，Natasha。」

她看著那個女人沿著走廊漸走漸遠，幾秒後，她開口，不算百分之百情願地喚了Carol。她轉過身，等Nat說點什麼。Natasha咬了咬唇才說，「謝謝你，來關心我。」超級英雄微笑著點點頭，走回去找Steve。

當她再也看不見她，Natasha走回房裡，把自己扔進床裡，哭泣，那是她唯一能做的事。


End file.
